


A Family Affair

by MissDavis



Series: Consolation Prizes [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: Sherlock and John go to Rosie's school concert.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Consolation Prizes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995904
Comments: 33
Kudos: 183
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subtext-is-my-division (Quill_A)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_A/gifts).



> Written as part of the 221B Consolation Fest based on this prompt from subtext-is-my-division:  
>  _So i would LOVE a parentlock, this can be post s4 or it can ignore s4 entirely, with John and Sherlock maybe attending their child_  
>  child's ballet/violin/piano recital or a rugby match, like going together and being very supportive! and even if it ignores s4 entirely, I would prefer their child being a girl? Thank you x
> 
> Fluffy parentlock with school-age Rosie just happens to be one of my favorite things to write, so I was happy to do this. It ended up being a school concert instead of a recital because I didn't read the prompt carefully enough and then it was too late, but it's the same sort of idea, I think. Also the summary is very misleading as the ficlet ends before the concert starts, but that's just what ficlets do. Hope you enjoy it!

"We'll need more than two seats, John," Sherlock said, as they moved through the crowded auditorium, trying to outpace the dozens of other parents and family members who were vying for seats closest to the stage. 

John looked back over his shoulder at Sherlock, who had paused in the aisle despite the fact that they'd been headed towards the last two empty spots in the front row. "I thought Mrs. Hudson wasn't coming?"

"Oh, she is. She didn't think she'd make it back in time from her sister's place, so she arranged to have a police escort."

"A police escort—Sherlock!"

"What? It wasn't my doing. Oh, there they are now." He turned and waved to someone that John couldn't see through the crowd.

John reached out, intending to brace himself against Sherlock's arm and pull himself up on his toes to look, but Sherlock started walking away before he got a chance. John followed, of course, and a moment later saw Mrs. Hudson slowly making her way towards them, accompanied by Greg and Molly. A police escort. He wondered if Greg had really driven here in a panda car with the lights and sirens on. Probably not. Maybe. Rosie was now old enough that she would have been mortified at the thought, though he didn't think that she would mind that they had come to see her. But she did have a short solo during the band's second song, which she'd been worrying about for weeks, so it was probably for the best that she didn't know how many people had come to watch before she went on stage.

He followed Sherlock back through the crowd until they reached Mrs. Hudson and the others. She gave them each a hug, told them how much she had missed them—she'd gone to visit her sister only two days ago—and then pointed out a cluster of seats available nearby. 

"Oh, we'll need more than that," Sherlock said, glancing down at his phone. "Mycroft says he's out front right now, trying to decide how many of his security force to station outside the building."

"Sorry, what?" John said. Mycroft had been very supportive of Rosie's budding musical interests, and seemed to consider it a victory when she'd chosen to pursue the flute instead of the violin, but this was overkill, even for him. "Why would he need to station a security force outside a year 5 concert?"

"John, please. He and I, both in the same public building? It's a perfect opportunity for some enterprising criminal to take out the two of us and let the country descend into chaos."

John tipped his head back and rolled his eyes ceiling-ward. "It seems much more likely that the two of you would start to squabble and kill each other. Maybe the security guys should come inside with him."

"No, Anthea should be able to keep him under control."

"Anthea. Of course." John shook his head. "All right, well. What's that, seven people? We'll have to sit over there in the back, won't have a good view of Rosie but we should be able to hear just fine."

Sherlock led them over to an empty row of seats, then ushered Mrs. Hudson, Greg and Molly into it first. A moment later and Mycroft and Anthea appeared, taking their seats, as well. Anthea barely acknowledged any of them—John wondered why she had bothered to come at all. 

"Go on," John said, when Sherlock tried to wave him into the row ahead of him. "You can sit next to your brother. I want to be near the end so I can get out and film from up close when it's time for her solo."

"No, I should film her. I'm taller so I can get a better view. And anyway, we need to leave two more empty seats next to Mycroft, for Mummy and Daddy."

"Mummy and Daddy." John blinked. Of course. They loved Rosie as a grandchild and she returned the sentiment, but he couldn't believe they would travel all this way for a school concert. And that no one had bothered to tell him they'd been invited. "How long will they be staying in London?"

"Staying?" Sherlock wrinkled his nose and John sighed. At least he knew Sherlock's parents wouldn't be expecting to stay at Baker Street—Mycroft had much more space to host them. But John knew it would be up to him to make plans to entertain them and Rosie over the coming weekend. 

Mummy and Daddy arrived a few minutes later, just as Rosie and her fellow instrumentalists were beginning to take the stage, and John got everyone settled in their seats as quickly as he could, making sure to keep Mummy and Mrs. Hudson as far apart as possible to avoid their usual surrogate grandmother competition. 

"Are you expecting anyone else to arrive that I don't know about?" he asked, as he finally took his own seat next to Sherlock. 

"Nope. This is it. I hope Rosie doesn't mind, but I wanted her to know she has a whole family who supports her."

John grinned at him. "She knows, Sherlock. She knows." 

Sherlock grinned back at him and they reached for each other's hands as the lights went down and Rosie's school concert began.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more fic I'm working on for this year's fest, and it's definitely not fluffy parentlock, but I'm enjoying writing it immensely! Subscribe to [me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis) or the [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/995904) if you'd like to see it! 
> 
> [If you want to see my ficlets from past years, they are here. Thanks!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/995904)


End file.
